morsevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Sander City
Sander City or just 'Sander '''is a city in Omaha that has been established in 1711. Sander City is the second oldest city in Trois Island County and Lowlands County with a population of 1,505,305 people in the city from 2019 estimates. It is booming with businesses, housing, forestry and tourism. It was the capital from 1995 to 2016. In February 2016, the capital moves back to Fort Haggenboro. History Early History Around 1690, Fort Sanderson and Read's Corner was fought in a battle against the native tribes. In 1705, Sander City was planned out and settled. The area where Sander City is going to be built is flat, fertile, hot, and good for timber. In 1709, Queen Anne have set sail to where the area is at. In 1710, they arrived and started building Sander City. Starting with a post office, hotel, restaurant, tavern, blacksmiths, and a bakery. Then Morseville got it's independence in 1778. Sander City incorporated as a city on July 1, 1793. Since 1810, it remained as the most "populated city in Morseville". Sander City was known for mining, agriculture, and trading. Civil War Sander City as well in Applewood, Fort Haggenboro, Viewport, Tuson, Marcville, and Martin all sided for the Confederacy. Sander City was used as not only as a base, but a storage center used by the Confederacy. Sander City was razed in the ground on January 18, 1864 by Union Forces. Post-Civil War After the Morseville Civil War, Sander City quickly rebuilt. Sander City became a major stop for transportation to Quièvrecourt, Applewood, Fort Haggenboro, Forester, and more destinations across Morseville. The city also had became a major industrial city by 1870. In 1903, Blue Valley had separated from Sander City, where Sander City buried Olde Alexandria to prevent Ligurians from Liguria County from raising pitchforks. Recent History Starting in 1946, lasting to 1964, an internal white flight occurred, where white middle and upper class Americans moved to other areas of Sander City. Despite this, population had swelled around this time. Today, the Sander City Metro Area is home to around 2.9 million. Sander City has a large Angrybirdsrio presence in the city. As of 2018 however, some of the population is shifting 100 miles south to Forester. However, two Angrybirdsrio Factory locations are present in the city as of January 11, 2019. This city is the one of the most Anti-Online Dater city in the state, with 97% of the citizens hating OD'ers, the other 3% are just neutral about them. Demographics As of the 2010 Census, there were 1,487,436 residents, making it the largest city of the state of Morseville. The median household income for Sander City is $46,289, while the median family income is $49,341. Race and Ethnicity As of the 2010 Census, the racial make up was 49.8% White, 40.1% Black, 1% Native American, 2.3% Asian, 4.2% from other races, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race made up 10.3% of the population. Religion Geography Metropolitan Area Sander City is the central of the Seven County Metropolitan Area. According to the Morseville Census Bureau, it includes Currituck, Jackson, Liguria, Lowlands, Mosquito, Tazewell and Trois Island Counties. Climate Sander City has a humid subtropical climate, with mild winters and hot summers. Elevation Elevation of Sander City is anywhere between 13 and 54 studs above sea level. Cityscape Architecture Sander City currently has a hockey team, the Sander City Frontiers. The team's arena is named Bloxy Cola Center, which was named after Bloxy Cola Brands, which is headquartered in Applewood, after moving from Sander City. Neighborhoods ''Further Information: Neighborhoods in Sander City Sander City has a few neighborhoods existing so far. Downtown and Southern Midtown are the most populated so far. The newest neighborhood is the Jupiter Woods neighborhood which was established in 2017 after taking land from invaded Valley Township from the Online Daters (OD'ers). Adjacent Communities * Alexandria * Blue Valley * Chandler * Novorossiya * King City * Angrinopolis * Queen City * Martin * Davidson * ABRio * Shamblewick * Winchester * Novorossiya Government Sander City is situated in Omaha's 1st congressional district, which includes Trois Island, Currituck, Jackson, and Tazewell counties. Corrections Sander City has a maximum security prison, 6 miles west of downtown Sander City. Education Sander City is home the newly opened, Angrybirdsria Elementary School, which is a part of the Sander City Public Schools (SCPS) district. Colleges & Universities There would be at least one or two colleges planned. Here are the following that may be included: * University of Morseville-Sander * Trois State University * University of Sander Primary and Secondary Schools (K-12) Sander City Public Schools (SCPS) has been established. Here are the lists of schools that may be or already included: * Sander City High School * Sander City Middle School * Angrybirdsria Elementary School (Opened) * Camden Park Elementary School * Star Tannery Elementary School * Dixon Elementary School Media There's currently 5 radio stations situated in Sander City. Transportation Airport An airport south of Alexandria, named Sander-Alexandria International Airport (SND), is one of the busiest airports of the state. It is a hub for Angrybirdsrio Airlines, and a future hub Bryan Airlines International, & Dev Airlines. Freeways Sander City has only one toll highway, the Morseville Turnpike which was meant to connect to Interstate 10 and Delaware Street but wasn't finished yet. * Interstate 10: Runs east-west through downtown, midtown, and then the western neighborhoods. * Interstate 97: Runs north/northwest-south/southeast from Snyder Township to Webster Township, going through western Sander City * Interstate 99: Runs northeast-southwest in the southern part of the city then curve towards downtown, heading North-south, turning southwest then west then turning back north to Liguria County. * MV 699: Plans to loop around the Greater Sander City Area *Morseville Turnpike: Connects western part of the county to somewhere to be determined. Other Major Roads Other major roads include the following: * U.S. Route 13 * U.S. Route 90 (Star Tannery Road & Tazewell Portage Road) * State Route 1 (Thessalonica Blvd, Star Tannery Road & Cyanopolis Blvd) * State Route 2 (Thessalonica Blvd) * State Route 3 (Alexandria Blvd & Plainfield Road) * State Route 4 (Southwest Blvd, east of Blue Valley) * State Route 5 * State Route 6 (Southwest Freeway) * State Route 761 (Pfalzburg Road) * Mecklenburg Turnpike (MV 710) * West Street (Future MV 1A/B) Rail Currently, there are multiple railroad tracks in Sander City including a station in the northern part of the city. * Franzburg-Sander City R&R * Read's Corner-Sander City R&R * Broadway Elevated Rail * Southwest Elevated Rail Gallery Category:Towns/Cities Category:Major City Category:Southern Morseville Category:Sander Metro Area Category:Former Capitals Category:Cities with Angrybirdsrio Presence Category:Omaha Category:County Seats Category:Cities with Angrybirdsspace Presence Category:State Capitals